Ten Pin Bowling
by InuLoveKawaii13
Summary: She knows he is off limits. She doesn't even like him. Who would? At least, that is what she tells herself.
1. Chapter 1

Ten Pin Bowling

Summary: She knows he is off limits. She doesn't even like him. Who would? At least, that is what she tells herself.

Disclaimer: Kimi ni Todoke is the property of Karuho Shiina (and copyrighted by the publishers of the manga). Any familiarities to the manga and/or anime are most obviously not mine. Any unfamiliar aspects belong to me (i.e. the plot, original characters, etc.).

* * *

I

Ayane walked up the staircase, ignoring everyone around her. As she ascended onto the landing, shouts of excitement and groans reached her ears from the floor above. When she reached the middle of the second set of stairs, Pin entered her line of vision. She froze, not wanting to associate with her homeroom teacher, who was dancing like a maniac on steroids. She spotted other teachers glaring in envy of his obvious joy and heard them muttering indistinctly under their breaths. She caught Karu-sensei's final words, something about un-sportsmanship-like behavior.

Ayane watched as Pin finally turned around in his dance and his eyes land on her, pausing for only a brief, unseen millisecond to all else in the hall before continuing on with his victory dance. She frowned, confused by the slight flutter in her stomach as his eyes landed on hers. She instantly shook her head, mumbling about overactive imaginations, and continued up the steps, deciding that indifference to the insane man that was her homeroom teacher was the road to follow.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I hope you guys like this one. I am not usually one to support student-teacher relationships, but this is one ship I just have to go with. I love them.

**Review Question:**

Can anyone tell me why Pin is called Pin? I look it up and all people say is "it is related to baseball."


	2. Chapter 2

Ten Pin Bowling

Summary: She knows he is off limits. She doesn't even like him. Who would? At least, that is what she tells herself.

Disclaimer: Kimi ni Todoke is the property of Karuho Shiina (and copyrighted by the publishers of the manga). Any familiarities to the manga and/or anime are most obviously not mine. Any unfamiliar aspects belong to me (i.e. the plot, original characters, etc.).

* * *

II

"You're nice." The small package of candy weighed down his hand as he watched Yano Ayane step away, clearly embarrassed by is dead on assumption on her character. _What made me say that?_

Slowly, he walked to the teacher's room and sat at his desk, placing the small package on his desk. "I don't even like chocolate," he mumbled, trying to ignore the warmth he felt toward the girl he never addressed by her name.

He pushed the candy package next to the portrait of his sister, where it would remain for the rest of the year.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I always found it ironic that Pin and I both are not fans of chocolate.

**Review Question:**

What do _you_ think made Pin tell Ayane she was nice? And I can't remember if he ruined the moment after this statement or not. If you can give me a little reminder, too, that would be great.


	3. Chapter 3

Ten Pin Bowling

Summary: She knows he is off limits. She doesn't even like him. Who would? At least, that is what she tells herself.

Disclaimer: Kimi ni Todoke is the property of Karuho Shiina (and copyrighted by the publishers of the manga). Any familiarities to the manga and/or anime are most obviously not mine. Any unfamiliar aspects belong to me (i.e. the plot, original characters, etc.).

* * *

III

Ayane watched in obvious confliction as Pin danced around in glee at the team's exceptional win. She eventually cracked the unrestrained smile pulling at the corner of her lips, softly gracing her features before quickly slipping it away. Not before he caught her. He sauntered over under the guise of teasing Kazehaya about not needing him to win a game. He paused before her and gave a smile and mouthed words to her, barely getting caught by her eyes.

As she lay in bed later that night, she relented that Chizu did not dragged her to the game and she only went to appease her: she wanted to watch him from all angles. His words rolled over and over, finally printing on the page of nice things people have said to her (outside of Sawako and Chizu). They went right under only four things.

_Smile. You are beautiful._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Ayane always stuck me as the type to be convinced to do things by her friends, as well as Pin, when they were genuinely excited about something.

**Review Question:**

Am I the only one who sees the way they act around each other in the manga, when they are forced to interact with each other? They always seemed so flirty.


	4. Chapter 4

Ten Pin Bowling

Summary: She knows he is off limits. She doesn't even like him. Who would? At least, that is what she tells herself.

Disclaimer: Kimi ni Todoke is the property of Karuho Shiina (and copyrighted by the publishers of the manga). Any familiarities to the manga and/or anime are most obviously not mine. Any unfamiliar aspects belong to me (i.e. the plot, original characters, etc.).

* * *

IV

Pin stood at the podium, reading the announcements. He glanced up at the class, and his eyes snagged on her momentarily before he went back to looking at the announcements.

"So our class representatives will be…" he left the statement open for people to raise their hands. After a few moments, Kuronuma's hand went up, quickly followed by Shouta's. Again. Yano Ayane's hand remained unraised as he wrote down the names on the paper set aside. But he spotted the smirk on her face as she watched Shouta and Kuronuma. He studied her as he finished scribbling their names, seeing the soft look in her eyes as she studied him. He smirked before continuing homeroom.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

...I got nothing to comment on. My only inspiration is the way Pin teases Shouta on his willingness to jump off a cliff for Kuronuma, should it be required.

**Review Question:**

what do you think about Shouta and Sawako? I think they are cute together. And need to get the kiss out of the way. I am just _begging_ for a kiss with those two!


	5. Chapter 5

Ten Pin Bowling

Summary: She knows he is off limits. She doesn't even like him. Who would? At least, that is what she tells herself.

Disclaimer: Kimi ni Todoke is the property of Karuho Shiina (and copyrighted by the publishers of the manga). Any familiarities to the manga and/or anime are most obviously not mine. Any unfamiliar aspects belong to me (i.e. the plot, original characters, etc.).

* * *

V

Ayane slipped into the hall and peaked into the classroom. She was currently looking for Chizu, who decided hide-and-seek would be fun to play at lunch – in spite of them being seniors and graduating soon. She froze as she saw Pin on the phone, a framed photo in his hand. The uncharacteristic frown on his face, and the serious expression, puzzled her. A noise made her jump and she bolted from the hall and outside before he could look over at her. Finding Chizu in the girls locker room was purely a coincidence. She had completely forgotten about their game.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I just figured Pin needed a serious side to him, too!

**Review Question:**

Does Chizu seem the type to go run off a play a child's game just for the heck of it? She always did to me.


	6. Chapter 6

Ten Pin Bowling

Summary: She knows he is off limits. She doesn't even like him. Who would? At least, that is what she tells herself.

Disclaimer: Kimi ni Todoke is the property of Karuho Shiina (and copyrighted by the publishers of the manga). Any familiarities to the manga and/or anime are most obviously not mine. Any unfamiliar aspects belong to me (i.e. the plot, original characters, etc.).

* * *

VI

Pin watched Yano-san as she took her final. She had appeared preoccupied when she entered the classroom, and not by her chatty best friend. He currently pretended that he never received that phone call about his sister. It could wait until there was an empty classroom.

As the bell rang, signally the end of the day, the room emptied quickly. As he dropped to his seat, he let go of his façade, tears slowly falling down his cheeks. He froze as he looked up to see Yano Ayane at the door. He didn't realize he was crying until her arms surrounded him and he buried his head into her shoulder.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I will just repeat myself: I just figured Pin needed a serious side to him, too!

**Review Question:**

I think Pin is Ayane's type, do you?


	7. Chapter 7

Ten Pin Bowling

Summary: She knows he is off limits. She doesn't even like him. Who would? At least, that is what she tells herself.

Disclaimer: Kimi ni Todoke is the property of Karuho Shiina (and copyrighted by the publishers of the manga). Any familiarities to the manga and/or anime are most obviously not mine. Any unfamiliar aspects belong to me (i.e. the plot, original characters, etc.).

* * *

VII

Ayane patted his back awkwardly. She honestly didn't know what propelled her to come back, but feeling his sobs, she felt it was a good idea. She looked at the frame on the desk, next to his cell phone, and recognized the image of the girl, that she had some relation to Pin.

"Shh…" she whispered, rubbing his shoulder as he mumbled.

Just as quickly as his sobs started, he managed to pull in his emotions enough to push her away and to exit his classroom, phone and frame hastily stuffed into his bag. She spotted the pouch of candy she gave him towards the end of the previous year in the bag just before he bolted from the room. Unable to stop herself, she ran out of the classroom to make chase. She paused at the street and watched as he rounded a corner on his bike. As she listened to the motor's roar die, she slowly followed, ignoring the rain as she stepped out onto the sidewalk. She broke into a run as she neared his complex.

She raised her hand to knock, just barely stopping herself. Realizing what this meant, she instead ran home, horror in her eyes, barely disguising her emotions as she locked her bedroom door.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Pin strikes me as the type to hide his true emotions on the inside.

**Review Question:**

Wikipedia mentions that the character of Kazuichi "Pin" Arai is a lot like a teenager. I think this is true but not true. He can be quite the adult when the situation requires. Your opinion?


	8. Chapter 8

Ten Pin Bowling

Summary: She knows he is off limits. She doesn't even like him. Who would? At least, that is what she tells herself.

Disclaimer: Kimi ni Todoke is the property of Karuho Shiina (and copyrighted by the publishers of the manga). Any familiarities to the manga and/or anime are most obviously not mine. Any unfamiliar aspects belong to me (i.e. the plot, original characters, etc.).

* * *

VIII

Pin graded tests, not hearing the persistent knock on the door until said knock landed softly on his head. He looked up, one earbud blaring heidi. falling out of his ear.

"Geez, annoy me any time I don't want you around, but ignore me the one time I want to talk to you." He blinked at the girl sitting next to him. His eyes glazed over her tight jeans and long sleeved, gauzy black top. He tried to not look at the tank that she wore underneath. His mind went immediately to a bumble bee, and he forced himself to choke back a laugh that crept up his throat.

"What are you doing here?" He glanced at the bag. "And what is in the bag?"

She smiled as she pulled out a carton of ice cream and spoons. "Ice cream and a demand for an explanation."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

heidi. is my all time favorite j-rock band. You should listen to them. Trust me! And while you're at it, watch/read the anime/manga Kaichou wa Maid-sama!. It is amazing.

**Review Question:**

What type of ice cream do you think they are eating? I imagine Ayane to be more of a strawberry flavor kind of girl. Pin is a mystery. He is not a strawberry person, though. I would say Cherry Garcia (Ben & Jerry), but everyone knows Pin hates chocolate... Maybe Peanut Butter?


	9. Chapter 9

Ten Pin Bowling

Summary: She knows he is off limits. She doesn't even like him. Who would? At least, that is what she tells herself.

Disclaimer: Kimi ni Todoke is the property of Karuho Shiina (and copyrighted by the publishers of the manga). Any familiarities to the manga and/or anime are most obviously not mine. Any unfamiliar aspects belong to me (i.e. the plot, original characters, etc.).

* * *

IX

Ayane sat in the chair, her gown and cap annoying her. She watched Pin as he handed each graduate their diploma as the names were called. When her name was called, she climbed the three stairs, only regretting the shoe choice just momentarily. She gave him a bright smile as she accepted the padded envelope, bowing before heading back down the line and waited by her seat. As she watched the final two, her eyes glittered as she finally threw the cap in the air. As the caps came falling down, she felt her eyes hook on his, time slowing as she gave him the brightest smile yet.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Oh, graduation. And to think I had mine roughly two weeks ago...

**Review Question:**

Do you think Ayane would wear heels to graduation? And do they have graduations like we do in the states? I probably should have looked that up...


	10. Chapter 10

Ten Pin Bowling

Summary: She knows he is off limits. She doesn't even like him. Who would? At least, that is what she tells herself.

Disclaimer: Kimi ni Todoke is the property of Karuho Shiina (and copyrighted by the publishers of the manga). Any familiarities to the manga and/or anime are most obviously not mine. Any unfamiliar aspects belong to me (i.e. the plot, original characters, etc.).

* * *

X

Pin felt the world freeze around him as her smile was given directly to him. His breath caught as he knew, right then, that all the waiting, the comfort, the meaningful looks, were worth it. As he stood on the roof, watching his students below hugging and crying and saying their next to final goodbyes, he smiled and let some tears fall. Only one young woman was on his mind, though.

A tap on his shoulder caused his to turn around. Yano Ayane smiled as he blinked.

"I'm not a student anymore."

He chuckled. Unable to come up with anything clever as she moved closer, too close by some standards, he gave a brilliant response: "Yeah." She slipped her arms up his neck and smiled.

"Am I allowed to kiss you now?" she asked. Pin laughed before moving to cover her mouth with his.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Ayane took off the cap at least. That was the main irritation. I don't blame her. I threw mine up in the air and never put it back on. :) Also, I looked it up. I corrected the last chapter of one detail that could have been forever criticized. But I couldn't find any decent corrections for my story, so it remained basically the same. I am running under the belief that all areas are different. As are schools.

**Review Question:**

Do you like it? Be honest. And criticism is accepted. Just no meany beany comments like "you suck" or "learn to write" because I will not hesitate to report you! Not kidding, but also, the Epilogue is coming up soon. It is the only one I actually have to finish...


	11. Epilogue

Ten Pin Bowling

Summary: She knows he is off limits. She doesn't even like him. Who would? At least, that is what she tells herself.

Disclaimer: Kimi ni Todoke is the property of Karuho Shiina (and copyrighted by the publishers of the manga). Any familiarities to the manga and/or anime are most obviously not mine. Any unfamiliar aspects belong to me (i.e. the plot, original characters, etc.).

* * *

Epilogue:

Ayane looked down at her computer, not sure why she bothered with the man who covered the screen. Sure, he was a good kisser. Yeah, he wasn't stupid like he appeared (even if he didn't act like it). And he was genuinely funny at times. He made her happy.

But the stupidest thing she ever did? Actually accept his invitation to dinner a week after graduation. That particular "yes" was the worst "yes" she ever muttered. The man couldn't send a _simple eMail_ to tell her why he didn't come during break – no matter that it was all over television, his face beaming as he gushed on about his senior high team making it nationals. She shouldn't have had to find out via television. No, she wouldn't break up with him, but she would have liked the consideration. She was used to him being like this, unfortunately.

These thought continued on as she worked on her paper hours later, the duel thought processes not new to her anymore as she thought about the Second World War and Pin at the same time. A knock came from the door, and Ayane, still thinking in overdrive on her paper, shouted for the person to hold on for a second as she finished the paragraph. Saving the document, she minimized the paper and ran to the door, and opened it.

She was greeted by a bouquet of wildflowers with brown hair. As her boyfriend of three years peaked out from the side, Ayane gave an excited, un-Ayane-like squeal and hugged Pin as he stepped into her apartment. She breathed in him as he placed a kiss on her temple before gently squirming out of the hug.

"You should have called!" she exclaimed quietly, leading him to the kitchen behind the bar that separated it from the rest of the studio. She pulled out a tall glass that served as he flower vase. "And you should have eMailed me over the break too!"

He gave a weak smile before offering the already known explanation: "Baseball game?" She gave a pout with a raised eyebrow.

"Not _just_ a baseball game, Pin," she said, smiling in spite of her irritation. "Nationals is not just a baseball game! You should have told me." Putting the bouquet into the impromptu vase, she walked over to him and hugged him as he gave her an apologetic expression. A small kiss to the temple and she let him go. He turned to the TV and changed the channel to the cooking channel, while she returned to her essay. Glancing at the flowers, she noticed they were sloppily placed in the vase. She went to fix them.

The door was banged on yet again as her hand knocked something off one of the flowers. Pin answered the door as she looked down at the counter and picked up the object she offended. Her eyes bulged and Chizu, with Sawako, ran over to her and gripped the ring out of her hand before she could even react.

"Oh my gosh!" Sawako and Chizu said in unison, ignoring Ayane's attempts to take back the ring, all futile.

"He proposed!" Sawako said, a look of happy innocence on her face.

Chizu, however, voiced Ayane's thoughts upon first glance. "Holy crap! It's a ring!" Pin was suddenly very entertained by the image of sushi on the screen.

Ayane snatched the item from her friend's hand before looking at it in slight awe before gapping at the back of her boyfriend's spiky head. The brown hair looked like it had been run through with his hand a few times, now that she looked. She walked over to Pin and plopped next to him, the crooked flowers forgotten for now. His attention to the screen was unbreakable. She finally opened her mouth.

"Kazu-kun…" she said, quietly. She was not unaware of her best friends behind her, holding their breath in anticipation. Pin refused to answer. She knew he heard her, though. She tried again. "Kazuichi." When he didn't answer again, she grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. He finally looked at her. Ayane would have laughed at how terrified he was if not for the fact that she knew he would run the moment it came out. "What is this?"

Pin tried to keep calm, and she saw him breathe in and out a few times. "An engagement ring? What else could it be?" Pin reached past her for the remote and she held it out of his reach. He looked at her and she knew he saw the gleam in her eye. Smiling, she ignored the knock at the door, though Sawako did not. She didn't hear Kazehaya and Ryu come in, merely watching Pin as he ignored the small piece of jewelry and reached again for the remote. Ayane continued to look at him expectantly, eventually tossing the remote to Chizu.

"Aren't you supposed to ask me something?" He glanced behind her.

"Can't…"

"No…" Both looked over at the door to the now four people in attendance. She looked at him, and knew immediately why he didn't want to do this now.

"You don't have to do this now." Her voice shook and she moved to get up. Pin held her back though.

"Ayane…" he began low enough for only her to hear, "I…" he looked down. "Please tell me you don't expect romantic lines, because it will never happen." Chizu, apparently, snuck closer to hear and thus smacked him across the head. Ayane smacked her back.

"Hey!" she stated indignantly, as Ayane pushed her back, now glaring at everyone to come no closer than ten feet to them. Sawako and Ryu, seeming to be the only two to get the message, dragged their significant others towards the kitchen, Ryu choosing the cabinets filled with food to distract and Sawako the pictures on the wall and her computer.

"No, you don't. It would get a no immediately." Pin seemed encouraged and discouraged by the statement. "Well? The question?"

Pin shifted to face her. "Marry me?" he whispered, fidgeting nervously. She waited seconds before she couldn't hold in the giggle any longer.

She handed him the ring. He looked at her. "Well? Put it on my hand!" she whispered, excited. He grinned and did as he was told.

"Knew you couldn't resist me!" he said, loud enough for everyone to hear. Ayane conveniently blocked him out at that point.

"This is where you call him a pig-headed idiot!" Ayane turned and stuck her tongue out at Kazehaya before turning to study the small, silver band with diamonds and sapphires. Turning to her now fiancée, she planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

Ayane didn't hear Chizu freaking out about her now going to be sleeping with their former teacher – or the gags from Kazehaya – and Pin turned to kiss her square on the mouth. She was too busy not thinking.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

And this is the end. Hope you all liked it. Because I did.

**Review Question:**

Like it? hate it? I would like to hear your feedback! I accept reviews OR favorites! Either one will do. I don't demand both. Just one or the other. ...(Though both are really nice! But only one of the two is enough to make me happy!) ... (And constructive criticism is nice.) ... (Am I sounding beggy? Because I am not trying to...) ... (You want me to shut up now?) ... (Really?) ... (Are you -) ... (OK!)


End file.
